


Be My Alice?

by Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae



Series: Moriyama Family [3]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Multi, and carla confuses me, shin annoys me, so no tsukinami brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae/pseuds/Kanato_Sakamaki_Is_Bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui Komori is enjoying a day off from school, when she is kidnapped AGAIN by a family of vampire boys. How will she survive THIS one when one of the brothers is mute, a pair of twins insist on sharing her, and the youngest wants to turn her into a walking corpse? The only sane one seems to be the oldest, and even he seems to think she's nothing more than a toy to play with. Join Yui on another roller coaster ride through hell as the Moriyama boys try to make her their Alice. But this wonderland is anything but a fairy tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of like my version of a dialovers game. My five vampire boys want Yui to be their Alice, but only the twins are okay with sharing her, and only with each other, so the five of them will end up fighting with each other over her.
> 
> Suguro is the equivalent of the red queen, he is manipulative, conniving, and appears heartless, but not towards his brothers. He likes to treat Yui like a toy and call her that.
> 
> Maru is the blue caterpillar, he doesn't talk much, by when he does it comes out scathing, hateful, and nasty. He treats Yui the best out of all of them, but only because he doesn't want her to break or die before the "fun" starts.
> 
> The twins are... tweedle dee and tweedle dum, they argue almost constantly, agree on the most ridiculous things, and are almost always together. They treat Yui like she's a doll, but are not gentle with her in the slightest. They tell her to "keep your mouth shut and your head empty like a good little doll".
> 
> Naraku is the mad hatter, and he lives up to that. He is maniacal, creepy, and very crazy. He treats Yui like she's a stubborn child, repeatedly saying that "you'll understand soon enough" like she's too young to actually understand anything.

Yui was sitting out in the garden, reading, when she felt a chill run down her back. It was a free day from school, and all the Sakamaki and Mukami boys were inside either talking or fighting. Yui had come outside to read in relative peace and quiet, but now she was regretting that decision. She regretted it even more when a hand put a cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream, but her voice failed and all that came out was a whimper as everything went dark.

When she woke up again, she was in an unfamiliar room. She was still dressed, so that was a plus. She looked around and saw that the room she was in had a large bed, a small door on one side, a large door across from it, and a small table with a teapot and teacups on it. She walked over to the table, looking at the ornate cups and pot. She noticed a small tray of cakes, and realized how hungry she was. She was about to reach for one, when two voices spoke up behind her.

"We wouldn't eat those of we were you." "They might do something other than you expect."

Yui spun around, coming face to faces with a pair of twins. They both had red and orange eyes, blue hair, and had collars, but one had a band for a collar and the other had an ornate collar with a large button on it. "I'm Kurama, that's my twin brother Okami.", said the one with the ornate collar. "Yui Komori...", Yui said with a slight tremor. "We know who you are.", they said together.

"We're the ones who brought you here in the first place, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-you brought me here...? Why?", Yui said, voice trembling. "Because our older brother told us to.", they answered. "Although she is a pretty little thing, isn't she Okami?", Kurama asked. "Oh, yes. But she would be even prettier with a few bows here and there.", Okami answered. "And buttons for eyes?", Kurama asked. "Oh, definitely.", Okami stated.

Yui backed away from them, until her back hit the table behind her and it knocked over. "Oh, how bothersome." "She really is clumsy, isn't she?" Yui dropped to the floor and began to pick up the fallen treats and china. "At least she can clean." "Oh but dolls shouldn't have to clean." "How right you are, brother."

The twins walked up to Yui, both grabbing one of her arms and hauling her to her feet. Yui gasped as she was manhandled by the two. "Pretty dolls like you should just sit down, shut up, and look cute.", they purred, pushing her onto the bed. Yui yelped as she hit the bed. She trembled as she looked at the two grinning brothers above her.

"Save your perversion for each other, you idiots.", said a voice from the other side of the room. The twins looked behind themselves to the source of the voice, a teenaged boy with black hair, gold eyes, and holding a stuffed bat. "Naraku. Little brother, what are you doing here?", the twins asked. "Suguro told me to check on you two. Obviously, he had a good reason. The two of can't be trusted with anything, can you?", Naraku growled.

"Calm yourself, little brother. Remember who you're talking to, or else something very unpleasant may happen.", the twins grinned. "Like hell I will. Suguro wants you two in the library. Now.", Naraku said through clenched teeth. The twins disappeared, and Yui was left alone with the golden eyed boy. Said boy suddenly smiled at Yui, the same smile that she saw Kanato have whenever he was stabbing his food.

"Enjoy your stay. Because you won't be leaving anytime soon.", he said sweetly. Naraku laughed before disappearing as well, leaving Yui to try and calm her racing heart.


End file.
